Work For It 4
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Halloween tahun ini berantakan, Peter yang didaulat menjadi setan-setanan untuk bergentayangan di gedung Avengers malah gagal total.


**Work For It 4**

 **Halloween tahun ini berantakan, Peter yang didaulat menjadi setan-setanan untuk bergentayangan di gedung Avengers malah gagal total.**

"Vip!"

"Oh my God, Parker! What are you doing?"

Aku terkejut membasi, mendapati bayangan hitam layaknya jemuran lepek bergelantungan di jendela rumahku, di jendela kamarku. Parker bahkan seperti Setan kurang modal yang menghantui Elm Street hingga membuat Freedy marah.

Aku tahu kami berdua sudah janjian untuk mencari gara-gara di gedung Avengers. Menggentayangi penghuni sana dengan hantu-hantuan. Aku yakin sekali kalau mereka akan lari seperti Tikus got yang ceroboh. Apalagi Cap yang katanya takut Setan! Wah, pasti asik melihat Cap menjerit, hahahaha.

Hey, 2 hari lagi perayaan Halloween! Aku punya rencana yang hebat untuk hari itu. Tentu saja aku punya kostum yang bagus, bukan Manusia Serigala atau Cewek Penyihir. Pokoknya itu sesuatu yang baik deh.

"Heh, aku tidak memintamu ke sini Parker! Kenapa kau ngeyel sih, i hate you! I hate you!"

"Aku sudah lihat status terakhirmu di _Facebook_ , dan Mr. Stark marah-marah di sana. Dia sepertinya tahu rencana kita."

"What?!" Aku menganga, merasa kacau hingga ke ubun-ubun, Parker menatapku panik dan heran memeluk tubuhnya yang terlihat kedingingan. Ia kuajak masuk ke dalam kamarku dan langsung duduk berhamburan bak bocah ingusan yang bodoh di atas kasurku.

Kau tahu sendiri lah, Mr. Stark yang paling doyan memantau aktifitas kami di sosial media. Katanya kami doyan membongkar rahasia. Padahal aslinya kami tidak begitu, dia saja yang berlebihan dalam menjaga kami! Dia bahkan mengomentari semua status yang aku buat, hingga aku merasa aneh karenanya.

Menyebalkan bukan?

"Aku pikir kau jangan terlalu sering membuat status, Vip. Itu membuat kita dalam masalah. Pokoknya kalau sampai Mr. Stark tahu kalau kita bakal gentayangan di gedung Avengers dia akan berhenti memberi kita uang jajan!"

Ada apa anak ini? Kenapa dia baru sekarang memikirkan uang jajan? Bahkan kami tidak dibayar sepeser pun untuk menjadi Avengers! Dia seharusnya memikirkan hal itu sebelum membuat statement. Aku hanya di belikan beberapa es krim oleh Mr. Stark dan kadang jalan-jalan ke Disney Land bersama Parker. Pokoknya hal-hal semacam itu, Parker sih senang-senang saja dan dia tak berhentinya tersenyum di Disney Land.

Menyebalkan sekali Parker ini. Dia bahkan tidak risih ketika Vision mengikuti kami di belakang! Harusnya waktu itu aku kabur saja dan meminta bantuan Matt Murdock di Hell's Kitchen. Tapi Sam bilang kami tidak boleh cari masalah dengan Daredevil, bahaya sekali. Bisa-bisa tagihan kerusakan fasilitas akan semakin bertambah.

Dan, yah, hanya Bucky saja yang sukarela mencari masalah dengan Murdock. Tahu sendiri lah, Bucky itu seperti apa. Aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang.

"For a God sake. Kita bahkan tidak di bayar sepeser pun untuk jadi Avengers. Kau sendiri 'kan yang minta ketika kita di rekrut?" Kataku pura-pura marah, Parker cemberut, kulempari dia dengan beberapa butir permen dan membiarkan makanan-makanan itu mendarat di kepalanya.

Lalu, ia menatapku sedih. "Well, aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak meminta bayaran waktu itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kita saja mati-matian agar bisa masuk Avengers. Dan itu sudah menjadi bayaran yang setimpal."

Nah, sekarang dia malah mengingat masa lalu yang kelam. Memang, orangtuaku dan Parker itu kurang jelas. Tapi, Parker punya Tante May dan uang pensiunan dari Om Ben. Berbeda denganku.

"Well, Parker..." Aku berjalan cepat, duduk di sebelah Parker kemudian melanjutkan. " Kita harus memastikan kalau Friday "tidak ada" di gedung Avengers sebelum kita gentayangan."

Friday memang Kecerdasan Buatan. Tapi dia akan menjadi masalah kalau sampai tahu rencana kami. Dulu, kami pernah kepergok mencuri cokelat di kulkasnya Cap dan Friday yang menjadi Si Mulut Besar. Aku di tertawakan Thor dan Cap masa bodoh.

"Tenang, Vip! Aku sudah minta bantuan Scott, si mantan maling itu!"

"Scott Lang? Aku bahkan lupa dengan dia." Kataku mengejek, padahal sebenarnya aku ingat siapa dia. Si jenius mantan maling, heran aku kenapa dia bisa di penjara. Padahal dia bisa jadi tukang hack FBI.

"Dia memang gampang di lupakan sih."

Dan kami tertawa bak cacing kepanasan.

"Oke, Vip. Ini sudah malam, Bibi May pasti akan mencariku. Kita ketemu dan janjian sepulang sekolah..."

Parker melompat ke luar jendela dan tersandung pipa saluran air rumahku. Aku melongok, melihat Parker nelangsa di pagar tanaman rumahku.

"Spider-Man..."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, aku tidak menunjukkan kedekatan dengan Parker di sekolah. Dia biasanya akan berbicara banyak dengan Harry dan Gwen. Aku tahu seperti apa hubungan Parker dengan Gwen, lebih dari kata romantis. Tapi, ketika aku bersama Parker dia tidak akan menyebut-nyebut nama Gwen dan menolak membahasnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa dan aku tidak pernah bertanya.

Aku pikir itu rahasia pribadinya dan aku berusaha menghargainya. Walau aku terlihat sembarangan dan aneh, aku punya sisi serius yang tak banyak diketahui.

Aku sendiri? Seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan. Aku tukang sulap, membuat tipuan dan hipnotis. Aku bisa memanipulasi pikiran, tapi tidak bertahan pernah bertahan lama, paling hanya beberapa menit. Tipsnya adalah dengan memberikan sugesti.

Aku direkrut setelah berhasil menguras ATM milik Mr. Stark, ketika aku menghipnotisnya kala itu...

"Vip!"

"Astaga, Parker! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling bicara saat di Sekolah?" Aku setengah berbisik padahal kaget sekali, ini kesekian kalinya Parker sengaja mengajakku bicara di kafetaria, kadang Harry dan Gwen ikut menimbrung, tapi aku pura-pura tak tertarik dan pergi ketika Harry mulai bicara banyak. Harry dan aku memang tak terlalu dekat, tapi kadang memanggilku "Silver" karena rambutku ini.

"Jangan panggil nama panggilanku di sini, Parker..." Aku mengkoreksi dan Parker menyadari kebodohannya. Ngomong-ngomong aku selalu memanggil dirinya Parker karena Peter adalah nama Ayahku.

"Vivall..."

Namaku adalah Vipond Vivall.

"Ada apa? Apa kau perlu bantuanku, Osborn? Parker?" Nada bicaraku berubah beberapa derajat, menjadi sok tenang dan bijaksana. Aku terkenal tak mudah bergaul di sekolah.

"Ya, tentu, eh maksudku tidak. Jadi, begini... aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang?"

"Aku dengar kalian berdua dapat undangan Halloween di gedung Avengers, kebetulan aku juga dapat undangan, Ayahku sih, jadi aku juga ingin ikut."

Parker mengedipkan mata, ia tahu kalau ia tak setuju kalau Harry ikut. Karena ini akan diluar kendali kami, kalau Harry sampai tahu identitasku dan Parker, bisa-bisa aku dicekik Fury sampai tewas. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Avengers membuat undangan terbuka macam ini.

Eh, pernah sih mereka melakukan itu, saat Mr. Stark merekrut War Machine. Aku tidak diundang karena dia bilang ini untuk orang dewasa, tapi mereka bohong dan Parker ngambek karena sama-sama tak di undang.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Osborn?"

"Karena aku melihat namamu di daftar tamu,

Stark Industry! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Ki-kita?"

"Aku, kau dan Peter. Aku sudah menyiapkan kostum yang bagus dan menyeramkan..."

Blablablabla.

...dan semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Aku marah pada Parker, tapi dia tak mengomentari apapun. Dia bilang dia juga tak tahu soal ini dan dirinya juga tak bisa menolak permintaan Harry. Aku hanya takut saja tiba-tiba ada Green Goblin...

Panjang namun padat, hari berlalu dan jam berganti. Terpaksa kami mengajak Harry Osborn dan tak mengomentari perihal lain yang akan membuat anak tampan ini kecewa. Aku tak memakai kostumku, karena aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang brilian di gedung Avengers. Sesuatu yang mengerikan yang teramat mengerikan.

Aku tak akan menceritakannya, karena ini adalah rahasia besar!

Kemudian...

"Vivall! Bagaimana dengan kostumku?"

...tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku. Sontak aku berbalik malas, tahu itu siapa.

"Jangan membuatku-KYAAAAAAAA!?"

Aku terperanjat, kaget, sangat, hampir terjatuh dan mati. Dapat kulihat sepotong wajah tertawa dari Iblis Hijau yang merobek kelopal mataku. Aku sangat ketakutan melihat pemandangan yang tersaji, di tambah suara nakal khas penjahat masuk telingaku dengan sadisnya.

AKU TAHU INI SIAPA, TAPI AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA DENGAN APA YANG AKU LIHAT. DAN DEMI TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA, INI LEBIH MENGERIKAN DARI PELIHARAANNYA LOKI!?

"Hey, hey, tenanglah! Aku mohon tenanglah Vivall, ini aku, Harry! Harry Osborn!"

Aku tahu itu, Sialan! Aku berteriak bukan karena dirimu, tapi pada apa yang kau gunakan! Kenapa dia bodoh sekali? Apa butlernya tidak memberitahu soal ini? Aku jadi penasaran apa kata Parker nanti.

"Osborn?"

"Ya, ini aku! Maaf, seharusnya aku tak mengagetkanmu."

"Tidak masalah, aku tadi melamun."

Coba tebak Harry jadi apa? Apa kau bersedia menebaknya seperti di acara sulap murahan?

Yap, dia berkosplay menjadi Green Goblin. Benar, Green Goblin. What the hell is going on, HARRY OSBORN?!

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Vivall?"

Aku ingin muntah dan lari saja malam ini, jujur aku jadi takut hanya dengan melihat kebodohan Harry Osborn. Harry berlenggak lenggok ajaib juga agak jenaka serta merta memamerkan kostumnya padaku, ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya supaya aku melihat detail dari topeng. Aku agak berkeringat ketika Harry mendekatiku, topeng itu nyaris sempurna. Aku jadi...

...curiga.

"Osborn, kau jadi apa?" Akhirnya aku bertanya begitu, agar tak terlihat aneh dari sudut dan pandangannya. Ini sudah begitu jelas terlampir dan aku juga tampak sama bodohnya dengan Harry.

"Green Goblin..." Harry yang bangga itu tertawa manis sembari menepuk-nepuk bahuku lagi. Katanya aku terlihat kurang nyaman, jadi ia melakukan itu.

Harry berkata, ia mendapatkan kostum dari sewaan. Aku memuji detail yang ada pada dirinya dan itu benar-benar mirip sekali! Aku nyaris jatuh pingsan barusan ketika Harry muncul dan menyebut namaku.

"Aku jadi tak sabar untuk dilihat Peter!"

"A-aku juga..."

Kudengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu, suara sepatu oxford butut milik Parker yang memantul di aspal. Aku enggan menoleh sama sekali, memilih menunduk basi seperti anak SD di arena berhantu.

Aku rasa, Parker akan...

"Selamat mala-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!?"

...terkejut.

"Hello, Peter!"

"Harry? Kau jadi apa?"

Parker hampir terjungkal dan langsung berkeringat. Pada akhirnya aku berbalik, menepuk bahunya dan berbisik. "Aku rasa, Harry tidak tahu..."

Parker tak menjawab, tapi dia setuju dengan pendapatku. Harry yang malang, Harry ini ironi sekali.

"Kalian itu kenapa, sih? Apa kostumku semenyeramkan itu ya?"

"Ti-tidak Harry, kau keren. As always..."

Tapi, Harry tak mengerti kenapa ekspresi kami menjadi kelam seperti ini. Dia bermasa bodoh. Parker masih mengendalikan rasa takutnya, aku pikir dia masih trauma atas kejadian ini dan itu, aku mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan diriku sendiri.

Untunglah Parker baik-baik saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian menjadi apa?"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana aku disambut oleh kegembiraan yang tiada tara. Aku tak bisa menghitung ada berapa orang di sini, pokoknya di sini ramai sekali. Kulupakan soal Harry yang bercosplay aneh, aku dan Parker sudah tertawa sejak menghirup aroma gedung Avengers dan rencana kita sudah di depan mata!

Parker mengeluarkan isi ransel, resleting ransel hitam itu nyaris terdengar seperti panggilan Illahi. Aku dibuat kagum hanya dengan itu saja, jantungku sudah berdetak kencang dan dapat kubayangkan bagaimana Cap menjerit nanti! Di tunjukan padaku sebuah topeng keren yang mahal harganya jika dijual berserta helm hijau bertanduk yang mengkilap seperti baru disemir.

"Oh, Parker! Ini keren sekali..."

Belum sempat aku menggunakan topeng, tepukan di pucuk kepalaku menghentikan aksi bergensi kami. Deheman keras dari pria berusia tua menghampiri, aku meneguk ludah, takut. Kumenoleh slow motion dan susah, melihat seraut wajah memerah yang marah dengan mata menyala-nyala.

Di belakang punggungnya Rhodey tertawa renyah bersama Hill dan rekan Avengers lain. Ah! Aku pasti kena sial lagi. Dengan tampang egois seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, aku mengangkat kepala, berani menatap Mr. Stark yang mengamuk tak terkendali.

Parker menggenggam tanganku. Dia diam membatu, ia berkeringat.

"Vipond! Peter! Hentikan rencana kalian?"

"Mr Stark!" Parker menyapa klasik tapi malah terdengar seperti marah dan menolak sesuatu.

Aku diam, tapi kemudian berujar. "Hallo, Mr. Stark..."

"Aku skorsing kalian!"

"Maksudnya apa, ya?"

Mr. Stark tertawa meledek, mengusap wajahnya dan menatap kami remeh. "Tadi aku bertemu Osborn muda, dia membocorkan soal rencana kalian. Katanya kalian mau bercosplay menjadi Loki dan Naga Loki. Aku tahu dia tukang cari masalah, tapi coba deh, apa yang akan Thor lakukan kalau dia melihat Loki? Dia akan membunuh kalian. Aku tidak mau kena amuk orangtua kalian."

"Tapi..."

"Itu tidak relevan, Bocah! Lagi pula hewan peliharaan Loki itu bukan Naga."

"Jadi..."

"Pulang sana! Hush, hush, hush..."

Mr. Stark menyahut ketus, mentertawakan topeng Loki yang kupegang, topeng Loki yang tertawa meledek. Ia melangkah pergi dan tertawa bersama anggota Avengers lain.

SIALAN.

 **A/N : Wah, saya tahu ini agak garing tapi saya buat ini supaya gak kena WB sih maafkan saya. Harry disini emang OOC banget, saya sadar kok, tapi saya suka Harry yang penyayang, makanya saya buat Harry ada di sini. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri main dan baca! Review dan Fav adalah bonus!**

 **Ngomong-ngomong setiap Fanfic Avengers dengan judul "Work For It" cast akan selalu sama, Peter dan Vipond, duo kampret dan selalu kena sial kalau kalian perhatikan hahahaha. Karena jarak huruf P ke V itu jauh makanya mereka suka kena sial juga P dan V terdengar sama dalam ejaan (terkadang ada orang yg mengeja V itu jadi P) tapi mereka bukan couple kok, tenang aja, Peter tetap sayang Gwen dan Harry.**


End file.
